universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scared Shrekless
Scared Shrekless a a 21-minute Halloween 4D show At Universal Studios San Diego's Halloween Horror Nights:Hollywood of Horror. and Universal Studios Carolina's Halloween Horror Nights:Hollywood of Horror. based on the 2010 Halloween television special of the same name. The Show Was located in Shrek 4-D. Description Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Queue This is actually the same one as the regular Shrek 4-D but on the TV screens show clips from Shrek and sometimes cutting to "Shrek is Love... Shrek is Life" sometimes but actually crazy Shrek scareactors come up and scare the guests as they are in line Plot Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday, and this year he is planning a night of frights — all done ogre-style. Instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek challenges Donkey, Puss in Bootsand the other fairy tale characters to spend the night in Lord Farquaad's abandoned castle of Duloc, while telling scary stories. The last one to be scared "Shrekless" wins, and is crowned King of Halloween. Gingy goes first, claiming his story is true, but near the end of his story, he says the gingerbread zombies in his story ate him, scaring the Three Little Pigs and making them go "Wee, Wee, Wee All The Way Home". The Wolf is forced to leave as the Pigs are his "ride". After realizing the error in Gingy's story, Shrek rats out Gingy who then leaves to hide his embarrassment. The remaining characters are Puss, Donkey, Shrek and Pinnochio. Puss and Donkey both attempt to tell their own story but end up cutting each other off in the middle of a sentence. Puss ends it by saying a giant waffle monster ate Donkey. However, Donkey comes out of the waffle's mouth and unleashes Puss' worst fear: getting sprayed with a spray bottle. Puss scurries off while Shrek says it's cheating. Shrek finally tells his story about him playing the role of a babysitter sent to control a child who has gone mad (Pinnochio). After several mishaps, Shrek sends Pinnochio out of the window and him falling down the stairs. It turns out what was "possessing" him was none other than Jiminey Cricket who hid in Pinnochio's head controlling Pinnochio's thoughts. The story ends with Pinnochio smashing Jiminey. Pinnochio then runs out of the castle after Shrek shows him a cricket. Only Donkey and Shrek are left when Shrek decides to wait for Lord Farquaad's Ghost. Suddenly, chairs start moving, the chandelier starts rocking, causing Donkey to think it's a prank when Shrek claims he's not behind this. A knight suddenly come to life, scaring Donkey out of the castle saying "Dooooooooooooonkeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!!!!" It turns out that Fiona used a strange meagaphone for the voice and the babies were the knight. Fiona then says she has seven eggs which ends the story as the ogre family threw the eggs at the Seven Dwarfs. Trivia TBA. Location The location for Scared Shrekless is at the theater where Shrek 4-D is normally At which is in the area Hollywood. section of Universal Studios San Diego. Category:Shows Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction